Future, Past and Present
by Libythese
Summary: Chapter 4: Zayn, Meldra, and Nadde almost fell over when the ship jerked up. Quanah sat in the large seat, pressing several levers up and pushing some buttons. The ship turned, and went out of the slit in the building.
1. Discovery

((AN: an A/u of sorts. Enjoy...Zayn Holo is mine, but her powers are not. I give all credit for the concepts used in this fic to George Lucas, Bioware, and all other corporations and/or organizations affiliated with him and his company.))  
  
FUTURE, PAST, AND PRESENT: CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tall skyscrapers towered over the streets, and the overwhelming buzz of daily traffic whirred and echoed through the city. Pedestrians scrambled around, readying for the New Year on Tanoak.  
  
Tanoak was a remote planet on the fringes of the galaxy on the outer rim. It looked like a silver ball from space, with specks of green scattered across its small surface.  
  
The sun was just sitting on the horizon, lowering every minute, turning the sky into a display of color. Splashes of purple, yellow and goldenrod were soaked into the cumulus clouds that skimmed over the tops of the architecture.  
  
A few children were leaned against a shop window, amongst the crowds that flowed through the sidewalks, unnoticed.  
  
"Zayn! Look over there...It's a Jedi!" A dirty one named Meldra Kath exclaimed, pointing at two people, who looked like a dark Jedi and a light Jedi. Meldra's short blond hair and blue eyes stood out among the Tanoaks, as most had dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
They were all sitting in the abandoned restaurant they had come to call home, looking out the window at the early hours of the morning. No one noticed their presence, except for one woman who would bring them food and clothing, occasionally.  
  
"A...Jedi..." a black-haired one in a tattered red dress said. Her feet were covered by nothing but used-to-be white socks that had her initials on it: ZDH. Zayn Diaz Holo.  
  
Zayn pressed her hands to the glass, watching as the Jedi put on a display of the force when a dark Jedi flew across the street. "I wanna be a Jedi..." She whispered, more to herself than anybody and pressing her nose to the glass.  
  
"I heard that the Jedi, if they find someone who can use the force, they can take them away..." he looked on. "Do you think any of us could?" he was wearing a pair of worn white shorts and a long black wool shirt. He was barefoot, and his feet were calloused. His red-brown hair was in a messy braid that went to his scapula, and his deep chocolate eyes focused on the street as the dark Jedi got up.  
  
They walked in two separate directions, until the light Jedi stopped in her tracks. The dark Jedi kept on going, curving around a corner as the Jedi's eyes stared straight at them. Fortunately, it was a one-sided mirror, and she could not see in.  
  
She began to walk towards the door, and Zayn, Meldra, and Nadde huddled under one of the tables, throwing a tattered blanket over themselves. Footsteps echoed around the room as the Jedi's boots hit the broken tile. They were drawing nearer... 


	2. Hah! Gotcha!

((AN: Yes. Uh-huh. I don't own star wars, but Zayn, Nadde, and Meldra are mine! Mwahaha! clears throat and I own Quanah, too.))  
  
FUTURE, PAST AND PRESENT: CHAPTER TWO  
  
It grew dark as the sun began to lower under the horizon, and they huddled closer under the blanket. They did not want the Jedi to find them.  
  
Quanah, the Jedi, walked over to a puffy blanket. She sensed...a large amount of the force, here. She walked over, yanking up the blanket to reveal the three children. They hid their faces and whimpered.  
  
Her throat was dry. The sight of the poor children was too much to bear. She calmed herself, after reciting the Jedi code in her mind.  
  
"I am...here to help," She said, and her throat was still raspy.  
  
"Are you...a...a Jedi?" Meldra asked, taking her hands off of her face and staring intently at her.  
  
"Yes. How did you all get here?" she didn't want to pry, but she needed to earn their trust, at least.  
  
"We...don't know. We just...met and found this place...we've been here since I can remember, and I'm...six now." Zayn explained, muffled by her arm.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you all out of here." She tossed in a bit of the force, just in case they did not want to come.  
  
"Yes, we should. Are the Jedi nice?" Meldra went on.  
  
"But...we've been here...so long..." Zayn looked around. "But I know that living with the Jedi will be much better..."  
  
Quanah sensed the force in this girl. 'It is very strong...and she is so young! The Jedi could probably mold her around...' She looked at the three, who were now standing up, the blanket still awry around their slim shoulders.  
  
"My name is Quanah. I am a Jedi Knight." She stated, before beckoning them to follow her.  
  
"A knight? I heard only the really good Jedi can reach that level..." Nadde spoke to himself. Quanah smiled a little bit, and led them out. She put her finger over her lips, pressing against a wall.  
  
She turned into an alley. They crept behind her.  
  
"Why are we being so sneaky?" Zayn whispered.  
  
"The Sith—" she started, but then she pushed all three children into a small crack. "Stay." She commanded, looking up at the rooftops. She felt a tremor in the force. A BIG one. The children quieted, and a dark Jedi jumped down.  
  
"Quanah, you have caused enough trouble as it is." He said. His voice was deep and throaty. He ignited a red lightsaber, while Quanah took out two green ones. He was dressed in a large black cloak, and his face was partially hidden by a scarf.  
  
"By doing what? Turning a few of your Lords to the Lightside here, a bit of Sith killing there...?" She smirked. "I'm getting sick of you assassins." He lunged for her. 


	3. Assasins on the loose!

((AN: Hope you guys enjoy it so far. I know that the chapters are short, but I promise quick reviews. I don't own Star Wars, but please don't use any of my OC's.))  
  
FUTURE, PAST AND PRESENT: CHAPTER THREE  
  
She ducked under his impending blow, and blocked another flurry of strikes. He was masterful at fighting, and she was having a hard time keeping up with him. She blocked a few blows, and landed one on his arm.  
  
He used the force, and she slammed against the wall. She landed on her feet, gracefully dodging a few more blows. She almost got a shot at his shoulder, but he deflected her hit and sent her lightsaber flying, leaving her with one.  
  
With no time to use the force to retrieve her second lightsaber, she continued. He was strong...she took all thought out of her mind and let the force guide her. She rolled on the balls of her feet, barely missing a jab to her leg.  
  
She jumped high into the air, summoning her second saber back. He hit it down and cut it in half as it came up, and she landed on the ground with her back turned to him. She didn't have time to turn around before he slashed her back, and she stumbled forward, landing near the crevice.  
  
Zayn saw her fall, and Quanah's lightsaber rolled to her feet. Without thought, she grabbed the still-lit lightsaber and rushed out. Her friends could not yell a warning, and she went head-to-head with the Sith. Her size worked to her advantage for a few strikes, but soon he got used to her style and he struck her down with ease, still missing.  
  
The only time she had used a sword was about two months ago when a robber came into the restaurant.  
  
She got up quickly, holding the lightsaber as the Sith extended his hand.  
  
The Sith used the force on her, but it didn't affect her. He looked confused for a moment, but he then ran towards her. He attacked in a flurry of swipes, and the final got her square in the stomach. She fell over onto the ground, and the last thing she heard was her name.  
  
"Zayn!" Quanah called out. She had used the force to heal her wounds. She grabbed the lightsaber from the girl's clutching fingers, facing the Sith.  
  
All the years of Jedi training...to be calm, no hatred, no anger, no passion, no fear...they left her. In an adrenalin rush, and out of anger, she moved quicker than the Sith, slicing him clean in the neck, and he fell over.  
  
"Damn you, Quanah. Damn you. The next one will kill—" He spoke his last breath, and his evil soul became one with the force, being purified...but not soon enough to redeem him.  
  
Quanah walked over to the two pieces of what used to be her lightsaber, and picked them up, stuffing them into a backpack and waving her hand at Zayn.  
  
Zayn's eyes opened, and the six year old slowly got up.  
  
"I must be crazy." She said weakly, letting out a small chuckle.  
  
"He could have killed you!" Meldra said, in a loud whisper. She ran over to Zayn, hugging her tight. Nadde slowly walked over and just put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to the twelve-year old facing her, and hugged him, too.  
  
Meldra walked over to Quanah, who was walking slowly. Zayn and Nadde soon fell behind, walking towards a large metal door. 


	4. Ooh Space travel

((AN: Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, but here it is! I don't own Star Wars. Yahoo.))  
  
FUTURE, PAST AND PRESENT: CHAPTER 4  
  
Quanah walked to a small metal plate next to the door. She pressed it down with her hand.  
  
"DNA confirmation complete. Welcome, Quanah." It announced, and the hissing sound of the doors echoed down the alley.  
  
Inside, there was a tall ceiling, with many lamps and such hanging from the beams. On the floor, a small starship was parked. It probably could fit about ten people, at most. It had a circular shape to it, and it was silver and blue.  
  
Quanah walked up and lowered the ramp, and they all went in. Most of the interior was brown and black, but the common room was brightly colored, with carpet. Zayn looked at everything in awe, and Quanah walked towards the cockpit.  
  
Zayn, Meldra, and Nadde almost fell over when the ship jerked up. Quanah sat in the large seat, pressing several levers up and pushing some buttons. The ship turned, and went out of the slit in the building. Zayn perched on the co-pilot seat, watching as they soared ever higher above the Tanoak skyscrapers. It was night, and the lights were starting to turn on.  
  
The ship was caught in conflagration from exit, and was going extremely fast. Quanah typed in some code, and got up from the chair.  
  
"How long of a trip is it to...The Jedi place?" Zayn questioned  
  
"It'll be about two days, maybe less if we don't run into any pirates," Quanah said, looking at the controls as they slipped into hyperspace. Zayn almost fell over, but fortunately she was holding onto a pole.  
  
Quanah walked over, beckoning Zayn to come to the common room. Meldra and Nadde were sitting on a big couch, and they also asked the same question. When they heard two days, Meldra sighed and Nadde got up.  
  
"I'll show you guys the quarters." They followed her, and stared into the room.  
  
"So much room," Nadde mumbled.  
  
"Yeah..." Zayn agreed.  
  
Pretty soon, Zayn was bouncing on one of the beds and had a small number of belongings on the dresser. The only clothes she owned were the ones she had on, and that applied to all three children.  
  
Quanah looked in some old bins that were lying around, and she found some of her old clothes. It was mostly the fashion of Rankin, the planet where the best Jedi academy on the outer rim was.  
  
Zayn threw on the smallest outfit, which fit her perfectly. It consisted of a beige shirt with frills, along with black pants that barely reached her calf. She also had on a large-rimmed hat made of the white grasses that grew on Rankin.  
  
Nadde had on a tight navy-colored vest over a plain white shirt, with baggy blue pants. He also had on sandals, made of the same material as Zayn's hat.  
  
Meldra had on a similar outfit to Zayn, but the shirt was light green.  
  
As the ship banked on a turn, They all gathered at the bridge and watched as the stars flew by. 


End file.
